dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Szeryf z Nottingham
Szeryf z Nottingham to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Lacey drugiego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Wil Traval. Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy przez Złą Królową został przeniesiony do Storybrooke, gdzie stał się znany jako Keith. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Szeryf z Nottingham był zakochany w Lady Marion, lecz ta uciekła, aby wyjść za złodzieja, Robina z Locksley. Razem otworzyli tawernę w lesie Sherwood, w której on pracował jako barman, a ona jako kelnerka. Wkrótce zaczęli zalegać z podatkiem, przez co odwiedził ich Nottingham. Po zawieszeniu oficjalnego listu na drzwiach wejściowych postanowił dać Robinowi dwa dni na zebranie odpowiedniej kwoty, w przeciwnym razie zamknie tawernę, a właściciel trafi do więzienia dla dłużników. Po dwóch dniach szeryf wrócił do tawerny, aby odebrać pieniądze, ale zamiast tego wpadł w zasadzkę Wesołej Kompanii i został obrabowany. Robin zdecydował się być złodziejem z honorem, "zabierającym bogatym, by przekazać bogactwo biednym". Później Marion rozmawiała z mężem o tym, że przez to, co zrobił, szeryf na pewno będzie chciał zobaczyć go martwego. thumb|left|Szeryf zawiera umowę z [[Cora|Corą.]] Jakiś czas później, spędzając czas w tawernie, Nottingham zauważył urodziwą kobietę imieniem Cora. Spytała go o mężczyznę z tatuażem lwa, którego upatrzyła sobie córka, ale ten wyjaśnił jej, że jest żonatym złodziejem o imieniu Robin Hood. Kobieta zauważyła, że żonę można wyeliminować i poprosiła go, by jej pomógł. Szeryf zgodził się, ale nie za darmo. Wówczas Cora dostrzegła w nim lepszego kandydata na męża swojej córki. Kuszony ideą bycia królem, za pomocą magii Cory otrzymał fałszywy tatuaż lwa, a następnie został przedstawiony Reginie. Podczas swobodnej rozmowy w ogrodzie szeryf próbował rozkochać w sobie kobietę. Chciał być jej silnymi męskimi ramionami, by ona mogła się czuć słaba. Na ten ostatni wyraz odkryła, że tatuaż był magiczny. Zamieniła go w małego, ryczącego lwa, aby mężczyzna wyjawił prawdę. Szeryf przyznał, że Cora chciała, aby Regina poczęła dziecko, a sam mógłby zostać królem. Królowa wtrąciła go do lochu, wiszącego głową w dół, nad płomieniami ognia. Wkrótce został uwolniony przez Corę. thumb|Szeryf żąda od [[Rumpelsztyka możliwości spędzenia nocy z jego służką.]] Wkrótce szeryf stał się pośmiewiskiem całego Nottingham. Kierując swoją urazę do Robin Hooda, mężczyzna nieustannie polował na niego, lecz złodziejowi za każdym razem udało się uciec. Pewnego dnia, podczas podróży przez las Sherwood, spotkał Rumpelsztyka oraz jego służkę, Belle. Mroczny, poszukując zbiegłego złodzieja, pokazał szeryfowi łuk, który należał do mężczyzny. W zamian za imię złodzieja szeryf chciał spędzić noc z Belle. Rumpelsztyk odmówił i uznał, że łatwiej będzie pozbawić go języka. Po jego ponownym przytwierdzeniu szeryf powiedział wszystko, co sam wiedział na temat Robin Hooda. Kiedy Zła Królowa rzuciła Mroczną Klątwę, szeryf z Nottingham oraz inni mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu zostali pochłonięci przez jej moc. Po pierwszej klątwie Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy szeryf z Nottingham został przeniesiony do Storybrooke, gdzie zyskał nowe życie jako Keith. Mężczyzna był częstym gościem w barze o nazwie "Królicza Nora". Jednej nocy spotkał tam kobietę, Lacey. Zakładając, że ona i Gold nie są już razem, chciał z nią poflirtować, ale ona go odrzuciła. Później, podczas randki z Goldem, Lacey pod pretekstem udania się do łazienki wyszła do alei, aby spotkać się z Keithem. Pan Gold znalazł ich, kiedy się całowali, i dowiedział się, że zostało to zaplanowane. Keith nie miał natomiast pojęcia, że oni są znowu razem, ale Gold kazał mu uciekać. Później sam podbiegł do niego i chciał przeprosić. Gold wyładował na nim swój gniew, uderzając go laską. Pozbawił go także języka, by nie mógł krzyczeć. Lacey podeszła do obojga i z przyjemnością patrzyła na scenę, w której pan Gold przedstawił swoje ciemniejsze oblicze. Po trzeciej klątwie Keith dowiedział się o powrocie Robina do miasta, chociaż nie był to ten sam Robin, który zmarł jakiś czas wcześniej. Kiedy szedł ulicą, niosąc kubek kawy w ręce, Robin wystrzelił w jego stronę strzałę z łuku. Zaskoczony Keith upuścił kubek, a strzała przebiła rękaw jego kurtki i przykuła go do słupa. Robin podbiegł do niego, chcąc zemścić się na swoim zaprzysięgłym wrogu, choć Keith błagał go o litość, podkreślając, że nie jest człowiekiem, którym był w przeszłości. Mężczyzna zignorował jego słowa i uderzył go w twarz, po czym wyciągnął nóż i przyłożył mu go do gardła. Na ratunek przybyła Regina, która teleportowała Keitha w bezpieczne miejsce zanim Robin go zabił. Występy Dawno, dawno temu Sezon 2 Sezon 4 Sezon 6 Ciekawostki * Notatka castingowa opisuje Keitha jako "35-latka zgorzkniałego z powodu ciężkiego życia, który lubi uganiać się za kobietami".http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/02/once-upon-time-episode-219-roles-being.html Przypisy en:Sheriff of Nottingham de:Sheriff von Nottingham fr:Shérif de Nottingham nl:Sheriff van Nottingham es:Sheriff de Nottingham it:Sceriffo di Nottingham Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6